Conventionally, a vaporization system that vaporizes a liquid material is used to create the gas that is used in a semiconductor manufacturing process such as, for example, a film formation process or the like.
In this vaporization system, as is shown, for example, in Patent document 1, a heater that is constructed by forming the conduits along which the fluid flows, and also the heating apparatus that heats these conduits from cast aluminum is used for a vaporizer that vaporizes a liquid material by heating it, and also for a preheater and the like that preheats the liquid material that is introduced into that vaporizer.
However, when the conduits and heater are formed by casting, it is difficult to reduce their size, and they are also expensive to produce. Moreover, because irregularities in the casting give rise to changes in the thermal conductivity of the conduits and heater, it is difficult, in some cases, to obtain a satisfactory heating performance.